


everything

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: this was inspired by a work on tumblr by the artist just-mysme-headshots. they take requests of mysme characters and draw them with strange expressions. in this case, they drew jumin and i had to write a short angst drabble with it.please see their post here: https://just-mysme-headshots.tumblr.com/post/189194796889/except-for-everything-he-needed-wow-this-is-so
Kudos: 8





	everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jumin headshot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536644) by just-mysme-headshots. 



If there was one thing Jumin Han always had, it was everything. That was a fact. With his father running the successful business C&R, the Han family had access to everything money could buy. Jumin grew up attending the best schools. He wore the best clothes. The kidnap attempts, well, they were simply because he had everything. Even at a young age, he had a best friend. One who suited his station, and even better, they actually got along and supported each other.

And even when he lost his mother, Jumin still had everything. That’s what everyone said. The chairman was quick to provide a new mother for Jumin. Multiple mothers, in fact, in a matter of years.

When Jumin grew up and started on his own path, he had his own company. It was his father’s company but Jumin could now run it as he wished. Barely an adult and already he had a company! He couldn’t possibly be wanting for anything. And then his best friend, Jihyun, introduced Jumin to his fiancé. What a happy time, to attend his best friend’s wedding! Rika was a lovely girl. Her hair and personality sparkled like sunlight but Jumin liked her because she saw into him. She never said he had everything. She was a beautiful woman. It didn’t even matter that Jihyun had her instead of Jumin because they were best friends.

But Rika was taken away unexpectedly. But Jumin now had a beloved cat and, still everything his heart could possibly want. Jihyun left when Rika did, unable to face the others. But Jumin still had his best friend. Despite the distance. The lack of contact. They were still best friends.

A new girl appeared to take Rika’s place. To run the charity events again. Perfect! Jumin would once again have the media attention for his altruism. Even though he never asked for the attention. The new girl…How pure and simple she seemed. Not quite like Rika but she had an observant nature, she could read Jumin. She even enjoyed his sense of humor. A very suitable new friend. But only a friend.

And then Jumin was told he’d truly have everything! His father had arranged for Jumin to have a wife! Jumin didn’t want a wife, especially not the woman his father picked out. But surely his father knew best. For some strange reason, the new girl in the RFA didn’t like this news. She pulled away, just as Jumin was beginning to understand their relationship. But who needed a simple friend when he’d soon have a wife?

Yes, Jumin Han had everything. Except for a mother.

Except for his first love.

Except for his best friend.

Except for true love.

Yes, Jumin had it all.

Except for everything he needed.


End file.
